


Street Corner, 2am

by sequence_fairy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers the man on the street at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Corner, 2am

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know. I saw a gif of Rose smiling at Ten on New Year’s Eve and this happened. Un-beta’d, written in a rush, please forgive me my mistakes.

She thinks sometimes about the man on the street on New Year’s Eve. She wonders who he was that he was out, alone and clearly not in his right mind, stumbling in the snow and slurring his words. 

At first, she dismisses him entirely, and goes on with her life. It’s not until after _I take the words_ and _dogs with no noses_ that she starts to wonder. Details come back like gifts when she’s least expecting them. He was tall, skinny and had some kind of posh accent underneath the slurring. She remembers he’d seemed well-dressed, which on the estate meant more than it might have otherwise. She remembers how he’d groaned, and how at the time she’d thought it was drink, but now she maybe thinks it was pain. He still doesn’t have a face in her memories, and she remembers he’d been very careful to stay in the shadows, like he hadn’t wanted her to see him. 

After _quite right too_ and then _does it need saying_ , and being left on a beach again but this time with a hand to hold hers, and after settling in and sorting out their lives together, she finally thinks to tell the (new new new!) Doctor about him. How he’d told her she’d have a really great year and how funnily enough, she had. Not even six months later, she’d met him in the basement of Henrik’s and the rest is, as they say, history. 

The Doctor is quiet for a long moment when she’s done telling him, and then he gathers her to him, pulls her in close and presses his lips to her hair. He lets her go and looks at her intensely. Rose is unsettled by the grief she sees in his eyes, and suddenly she _knows_. 

She gasps, “he’s gone?” The Doctor nods, jaw locked tight and Rose can see the way his throat works and it seems like he’s trying to swallow the same lump that’s lodged in her own throat. Rose buries her face in his chest, and lets the grief swallow her whole. He follows her down, and they end up on the floor of the kitchen, tangled in each other’s arms. 

The storm subsides after a while, and she lifts her head to meet his gaze. They share a watery smile before she sniffs and wipes at her eyes. 

“I’m glad he got to see you one last time before he went,” the Doctor says, and Rose knows he means it, because she can feel the way his hands have tightened on her arms, and she looks down and can see the way his knuckles have gone white. “I’d have done the same.” 

“I love you,” Rose says, and pushes forward to kiss him, tasting the salt of their tears on his mouth. 

“I love you too Rose Tyler,” the Doctor says when they break apart, and he presses his forehead to hers, “and I’m so glad I met you.”


End file.
